Merlin S03E01: Friend or Foe?
by Cattie V
Summary: I got tired of waiting for season 3, so I'm writing my own! Anyway, this is the first episode. When a strange woman arrives in Camelot with news of an impending attack, she is welcomed with open arms. But is she what she seems?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was midnight and peace and tranquility was in the air. With the exception of the night guards, the inhabitants of Camelot were fast asleep. Nothing seemed as if it could harm them now. For the last few months since death of the Great Dragon, the people had been on edge, fearing lest its death had only been a rumor, but now things were starting to go back to normal. As normal as they could be, that is, since the disappearance of the king's ward, the Lady Morgana.

The disappearance of Lady Morgana did not affect the people in their daily lives, but it certainly affected Camelot's king. Uther had become obsessed with finding her. A large reward was being offered for any information whatsoever about her whereabouts, but so far no one had come forward.

Even now as he slept, Uther's dreams where about her. He tossed and turned moaning and calling her name over and over again. "Morgana!" In his dream, he saw her lying there her body twisted and broken. He knelt and gently picked up her lifeless form. "Morgana!" he cried, crestfallen.

A loud knock on his chamber door woke Uther from his troubled state. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and wondered who could be knocking at his door at this time of night, while privately grateful that they had.

"Come in." he commanded, not even bothering to get out of bed. The door opened slowly, and Sir Leon hesitantly stepped forward into the room. Uther studied the knight and found it hard to believe that only a few months ago, he had been believed to have been killed by the dragon, but he, and a few others, had barely survived. They had the scars and burn marks on their faces and bodied to prove it.

"Forgive me, sire, for disturbing you at this hour," said the knight bowing before his king, " but there is a woman who wishes to have an audience with you."

"At this hour?" asked Uther, wondering who on earth would want to see him in the middle of the night. A woman, Sir Leon had said, but Uther didn't really know any woman who request an audience with him, let alone in the middle of the night. _Probably some commoner,_ he thought.

"Yes, sire. She appears to have traveled far and she says that it is most urgent." Sir Leon stood, waiting patiently for his orders.

"Very well." said Uther rising. "I'll see her. Send her to the Great Hall. I'll be there as soon as I am dressed."

"Yes, sire." Sir Leon turned to leave but stopped at the door. "Shall I wake Prince Arthur?"

Uther shook his head. "No, let him sleep. He's been very busy these last few days, but wake Gaius. He might be able to help this woman more than I can."

Sir Leon bowed once more than left the room.

* * * * * * * * *

As Uther entered the Great Hall and sat on his throne, there was no sign that he had been awakened from a bad dream only five minutes before. Instead, he looked his usual regal self. The same could not be said for the woman standing before him.

She was obliviously a commoner. Her clothes were of poor quality and besides being weather stained and worn down from constant travel, were torn in many places. Her dark skin was dirty and her black curls uncombed and unwashed. The tired look in her eyes showed that she had endured more than Uther could imagine, yet despite all that, she did look rather beautiful, and Uther could not but be awed by her.

"Sire." she curtsied as best as she could in her ragged cloths. Uther nodded in his head in acknowledgement.

"You want to speak with me?" Uther asked. The woman nodded. "I..." she began, but stopped short when the doors to the Great Hall were opened and Gaius walked in.

"Ah, Gaius." said Uther. He noticed that the old man looked tired and Uther was sorry he had him woken up in the middle of the night, but he knew he might be in need of Gaius's advice.

"Sire." Gaius bowed, then inclined his head in greeting to the woman, who seemed uncertain of him. "It is alright." Uther assured her. "Gaius is the court physician and one of my oldest and best counselors. You can trust him."

The woman seemed to be satisfied with explain. "My name is Jasmina." she said. "I come from a very small village on the northern borders. A few night back, we were attacked by a band of raiders. I alone managed to escape and I made my way here as I believed that the raiders mean to attack Camelot next."

"What makes you believe that?" asked Uther. He doubted she was lying, but he needed to know for certain.

"I heard their leader talking, sire. He said something about Camelot being the next to fall." Uther pondered this for a moment.

"Did you hear anything else?" Any information she could give him would be very useful.

"Yes. I heard one of the men call the leader Alvarr."

Uther's eyes suddenly grew cold and full of anger. "Alvarr." he hissed under his breath. Gaius hadn't moved at all, but it was clear he was troubled as well.

Uther stood up. "Thank you for this information. Since you took the trouble to warn us, I'd like to offer you a room in the castle. Stay as long as you like."

"Thank you, sire," said Jasmina, surprised by the generous offer. Uther gestured for one the guards to show her the way.

Once she was gone, Gaius stepped forward. "Sire, how do we know this woman isn't one of Alvarr's spies?"

"Do you think she would come her and tells his plans if she were?" asked Uther, genuinely amazed Gaius could even think that, let alone speak it out loud.

"What if there is no attack? She could be here to get information." Uther laughed. "Gaius, sometimes you amaze me. What an idea!"

Gaius, "Sire, please..." Uther held up a hand. "Enough, Gaius. She is our guest and we'll be treated as one. Is that clear?"

Gaius bowed then left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Merlin was late...again. He was usually late, but Arthur seemed to have gotten used to it by now. In fact, he had apparently revised his whole schedule around Merlin's lack of punctuality. Merlin felt honored that Arthur would do that for a simple servant. _Tomorrow,_ he thought, _I'm going to give Arthur a surprise and be on time. No, better yet, I'll be early! _

Merlin grinned, picturing the surprise on Arthur's face. He could imagine Arthur's blue eyes widening at the sight of him. _Yes,_ _that's exactly what I'll do._

Merlin's grin faded as he realized just how late he was. With a sigh of frustration he quickened his pace and hurried down the hall, almost running into two of the guards as he did so. "Ooops. Sorry." he slowed down and once he passed them, was about to pick up his speed again when he heard what they were saying. He stopped suddenly in this tracks.

"....arrived last night. Sir Leon had to wake the king and Gaius." said one.

"Who is she and what is she doing in Camelot?" asked his companion. The guard found it down right strange that a woman should arrive in Camelot by herself in the middle of the night.

"She said her name was Jasmina. She's a commoner apparently. She told the king that her villagers had been attacked by raiders, and that their leader's name was Alvarr."

Merlin froze. _Alvarr?_ He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the feeling of dread and dark foreboding rising up in him. The last time he had seen the man, he had been thrown into the dungeons and sentenced to death for using magic and conspiring to kill against the king. Unfortunately, he had escaped and had help. No one knew had helped him, but Merlin did. Morgana had freed Alvarr, Merlin was as sure of that as he was sure of his own name.

"She also said," continued the guard, "that Alvarr and his raiders are planing an attack on Camelot."

Merlin felt sick. Alvarr was powerful and Merlin knew that he had enough charm to convince anyone to follow him. Merlin certainly didn't doubt that Alvarr must have many men, perhaps more than there were knights of Camelot, especially since many of the knights had been killed by the dragon.

"...so, the king gave her the one of the rooms and told her she was welcome to stay in Camelot as long as she wished."

Merlin had heard enough, and without waiting another moment, hurried off to Arthur's chambers where he found the prince waiting impatiently for him.

"Merlin! You're late...well, later than usual. I hope you won't start coming later and later each day." Arthur tried to give Merlin one of this threatening smiles, but failed so miserably that it was rather comical and Merlin had to try hard not to laugh.

"No, sire. I just heard some rather interesting news, that's all." Merlin didn't say anymore, but instead went ahead with helping Arthur getting dressed for the day. Arthur waited for Merlin to tell him, but as he didn't seem like he was going to , Arthur blurted out impatiently, "Merlin! Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Tell you what?" asked Merlin innocently. Arthur glared at him. "You know what! Are you going to tell him the news?"

"Oh, that...I don't think you'd be interested." Merlin made a pretense of making Arthur's bed, trying not to smile. Arthur picked up a pillow and through it at him."Merlin! Tell me!"

"Well," said Merlin slowly, while Arthur's patience was quickly slipping away, "last night a woman by the name of Jasmina came to the castle. Apparently her village has been attacked by raiders, and those raiders are supposedly on their way to attack Camelot."

Arthur listened intently and sighed. "Another attack." he groaned. "Why can't Camelot just be left in peace? I mean, it's one thing after another!"

Merlin didn't say anything, but he privately agreed with Arthur. Before coming to Camelot, life had been easy and simple, but Camelot was constantly in danger. "There's more. The raiders are being led by Alvarr."

Arthur started. "Alvarr!" He remembered him. Arthur himself had caught Alvarr after had stolen the Crystal of Neahtid. "If I ever catch whoever it was that set him free, I will kill him myself!" he vowed.

"Say," said Merlin, hoping to change the subject, "why don't we pay this Jasmina a visit? I heard she is staying in the castle."

Arthur shrugged. "Why not? I don't have anything else to do before training." In truth, he was very interested to met her. _Maybe she can give us more information that will help us defend Camelot, _he thought.

It didn't take long for them to find out which room Jasmina was in and present themselves to her. She opened the door when Merlin knocked and was surprised to see the two young men standing there. "Maybe I help you?"

"Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot." said Arthur. He couldn't help but stare. He didn't know how or why, but she looked familiar. Next to him, Merlin was thinking the exact same thing.

"Your majesty." Jasmina curtsied. "Please, come in." Arthur and Merlin silently followed her into the room. "I don't think I got your name." she told Merlin, smiling kindly at him.

"Merlin. I'm Arthur's man servant." _Why does she seem so familiar?_ He wondered.

"Nice to met you, Merlin. Now, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?" She certainly seemed friendly and Merlin took an instantly liking to her.

"We came," answered Arthur, "to make sure you were comfortable and weren't in need of anything." Jasmina thanked him for his concern, but assured him that she was perfectly fine and didn't need a thing.

"Well, then. It was nice meeting you. I hope you have a pleasant day. Come along, Merlin."

Once the door to Jasmina's room was shut, Arthur turned to his servant. "She looks familiar, Merlin. I'm sure I've seen her somewhere before, but I don't know where."

Merlin nodded. "Me too, sire. Especially when she smiled. It seemed so...familiar, as you said." The two men pondered this but could not come to any conclusion.

"Well," said Arthur, "I think you need to go polish my armor and clean my room."


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to have a disclaimer so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_ nor its characters. **

**Also, thanks so much to those of you who have submitted reviews. And thanks a ton to Catindahat for **

**reading this through for me, before I post!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Everything's in place." The man turned towards his leader as he spoke. "The woman went to Camelot just as we expected. Uther fell for it."

"Good," said Alvarr. "Very good. Make sure the men are all ready by midnight. And, Fyam," he turned to his second in command, "do not fail me." Fyam bowed and then went to check on his men.

Alvarr chuckled. He had planned this attack for weeks. Now everything was coming together. "Prepare to met thy doom, Uther Pendragon." he spoke aloud, not caring who was listening.

He and his men were camped only a few miles from Camelot. From their position, they could easily launch an attack. It was what Alvarr had dreamed of for years. Finally, the death of his parents and all of his kind who had been murdered by Uther would be avenged. Soon, Uther would be no more and magic could flow through the land once again. _Soon._

"Alvarr." He turned from where he was sitting around the camp fire to see a woman standing behind him. He got up and offered her his seat, which she promptly took. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, my lady. By tomorrow, Camelot will be destroyed and the man who killed our people will wish he had never been born."

"Do not underestimate him, Alvarr, him nor his son and their knights. They are strong and will fight to the death to defend their city." The woman spoke disdainfully of Uther, as if his the mere mention of him were a bitter taste in her mouth.

"I will not, Morgause." He turned as another woman approached. Morgause greeted her warmly. "Are you ready, Morgana?"

Morgana smiled, her eyes full of hate for the man there were about to destroy. "Yes. Soon, Uther Pendragon will finally perish."

**I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but hopefully the next one will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jasmina was restless. She hated sitting still in the castle with nothing to do. How could the nobles stand it? All her life she had been kept busy in one way or another, but now? Now she had nothing.

She paced back and forth across the chambers which King Uther had been kind enough to let her stay in. This inactivity was driving her crazy. If she had to endure one more day of this, she felt that she would scream.

A sudden knock on the door, startled her out of her thoughts. "Come in." A young woman entered and curtsied politely. "Can I help you?" Jasmina asked. Something about this younger woman caught her immediate attention.

"I'm Gwen." the young woman introduced herself. "I'm a seamstress. I heard about what happened to you, and, well, I thought that I might make you some new clothes seeing as you have none. Free of charge." She spoke kindly and Jasmina felt herself taking an instant liking to her.

"Why, thank you!" she smiled warmly at Gwen. " That is a most generous offer and I'll gladly accept it." For the next several minutes they chatted amiably while Gwen took Jasmina's measurements.

"So...have you lived in Camelot long?" asked Jasmina. Gwen nodded. "All my life. I love it here." Gwen's eyes sparkled as she spoke and Jasmina guessed the reason for it. "Is that because you have a sweetheart here?"

Gwen blushed, but quickly tried to hide it. "No." she said firmly, but Jasmina knew the truth. "Alright, you don't have to tell me." she teased.

"Do you live here in the castle or with your family?"she asked changing the subject. Much to Jasmina's surprise, Gwen suddenly seemed rather sad.

"I...have no family. Not anymore, anyway." Jasmina felt for her. "I am so sorry! May I asked what happened?"

"My father died...almost two years ago. He was a blacksmith." Jasmina suddenly felt light headed. A sudden suspicion began to grow in her mind.

"A blacksmith?" she tried to sound casual. "What was his name?" _Please..._

"Tom." There Gwen had said it. Jasmina suddenly fell from where she had been standing and landed with a thud. "Are you alright?" asked Gwen concerned.

"I'm fine." lied Jasmina. "Gwen...is that short for something?"

"Guinevere." Jasmina felt tears spring to eyes. She quickly wiped them away. "Gwen...it has been nice meeting you, but I suddenly feel unwell. If you would be so good as to leave me alone..."

"Of course." said Gwen understandingly. "Perhaps you should see Gaius, the court physician?"

"No, I'll be alright." insisted Jasmina. "I just need some rest, and then I'll be alright." Gwen smiled at there then left closing the door behind her. Jasmina watched her as she did so. "At last...and yet I am too late." She buried her face in her hands and wept as she felt her heartbreaking.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Merlin was still puzzling over why Jasmina looked so familiar when he returned to Gaius's chambers for his afternoon chores. The old man was leafing through some books and looked up when he heard Merlin enter.

"Ah, Merlin! Have you heard about what happened last night?" Gaius still didn't fully trust Jasmina and he wanted someone to confide in.

"You mean about Jasmina? Yeah, I heard. In fact, Arthur and I went over and met her this morning." Gaius looked surprised. "Did you?"

Merlin nodded. "Gaius, Arthur and I think we've seen her before but aren't sure where from."

Gaius frowned. "Now that you mention it, she does look familiar, but Merlin, I don't entirely trust her."

Gaius spoke with such assuredness that Merlin was surprised.

"Really? She seemed really nice to me." Yet even as he said it, Merlin realized that there was something certainly not right about Jasmina besides the fact that he was sure he'd seen her somewhere before. It was all so strange.

"Merlin..." Gaius hesitated, as if he were unsure about what he was about to say. "Merlin," he began again, dropping his voice to a whisper, "I think that Jasmina might be a sorceress."

Merlin didn't know what to say to that. She certainly didn't seem like a sorceress to him, but then again Merlin himself was living proof that you can never judge based on looks. "Are you sure? I'm mean have you actually seen her use magic?"

"No," Gaius admitted, "but something just doesn't feel right about her. Promise me, something. Promise me that you'll keep an eye on her."

Merlin nodded. "Of course." Keeping an eye on people was just one of Merlin's specialties. He had done it lots a times and so far he hadn't been caught at it. "Have you told the king about your suspicions?"

Gaius shook his head. "I told him that I didn't think she could be trusted, but he didn't listen." Merlin wasn't surprised. Uther tended to ignore good advice. Merlin was beginning to think he would never learn.

"As usual." he couldn't hide a smile as he said it, and Gaius gave him a reproachful look, but then he broke down and began to laugh.

"Yes," he agreed, "as usual."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jasmina couldn't sleep. No matter how much she tossed and turned, sleep would not come. The events of the last few days had taken their toll, and every memory screamed to be reexamined. Finally, Jasmina sat up.

She had debated with herself for hours about what was the right thing to do. Now, she had made a decision. She needed to see Gwen.

Jasmina quickly dressed herself and softly stole from her room. As she quietly made her way through the hall, a shadow slipped out one of the doors and followed her. If she had turned around, she would have seen Merlin following close behind. As it was, she left the castle behind and soon came to Gwen's house.

Merlin frowned. What was Jasmina doing here? Did Jasmina mean to hurt Gwen? Should he go for help? Yet something told him to stay, and he obeyed that impulse.

Jasmina was uncertain. What if this was no longer where Gwen lived? Even though she hadn't been in Camelot for many years, she knew her way to this house from every possible direction and could have arrived here blindfolded.

She hesitated for a minute or two. She raised her hand to knock on the door. "Lovely evening, isn't it?" Jasmina jumped, startled and Merlin in surprise quickly hid behind a nearby stall. There was a man leaning against the wall of Gwen's house. The moon was shining and Merlin could see his face. He felt a lump rise up in his throat. _Alvarr._

"What are you doing you here?" asked Jasmina angrily. Alvarr chuckled.

"Really, Naomi. Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" _Naomi?_ Merlin wondered why Alvarr had called her that. Was that her really name?

From where he was hiding Merlin could see Jasmina's eyes narrow and a fire seemed to spring forth in them. "Friend?" there was no mistaking the rage in her voice. "You're the one who killed my master and then threatened to kill me if I told anyone about you!"

"I did you a favor!" Alvarr snarled. "Your master was the one who snatched you away from your family, Naomi, and then made you his slave. You should be grateful. If it weren't for me you'd still me serving him."

"Oh, I was grateful." replied Naomi/Jasmina, suddenly calm, but still very angry, "I was grateful, but that was before you started doing your weird experiments on me. You treated me worse than he ever did. All I wanted was to go back to my family, but no, you wouldn't have that! You wouldn't let me go. But, I'll tell you something. I have my family back."

"Oh, I know all about your daughter, Naomi, your precious Guinevere." Merlin suddenly felt light headed. Naomi was Gwen's mother? But...how?

_I should have seen it!_ It made perfect sense, he could see that now. That's why she had looked so familiar. Gwen was the exact image of her mother.

"And," added Alvarr, "if you don't do as I asked you to, you will never see her again. She'll have breathed her last."

"You wouldn't." said Naomi, fear now mixed with her rage.

"Oh, I would. See you tomorrow." Without another word, he slipped into the darkness and disappeared. Naomi watched him go. With a heart full of grief and dread, she turned and went to the castle.

Merlin lingered where he was, unsure of what to do. From all he had heard he gathered that Naomi was not a sorceress as Gaius had thought, but instead a woman fleeing from unhappy circumstances.

Naomi was Gwen's mother. Should he tell Gwen? From his friendship with her, he had learned that Gwen thought her mother had died when she was a small child. How would she feel about the truth? It wasn't her mother's fault that Gwen had grown up without her, but still...that wouldn't make it any easier.

Merlin finally got up and headed home. Never before had he felt so bewildered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Merlin had not slept a wink. The events of the night kept playing themselves again and again in his mind. No matter what he did, he could hear Alvarr and Naomi's conversation. _Naomi is Gwen's mother._

The next morning, Gaius looked up, startled and worried by Merlin's appearance. "Merlin! You look like you've seen a ghost!" Merlin merely nodded as he didn't quite trust himself to speak.

Gaius was patient and didn't ask any questions, but instead trusted that Merlin would tell him whatever it was that was troubling him when he was ready.

The two ate breakfast in silence, and Gaius was dismayed to see that Merlin barely touched his food. _He must be getting sick_, he thought, but didn't say anything.

When they were done, Merlin got up and was about to leave to head to Arthur's for his morning chores when Gaius called him back. "You're not well, Merlin. I'll send a message to Arthur explaining so that you can get some rest."

"I'm not ill." said Merlin sharply. Gaius stepped back, surprised by Merlin's tone. He nodded wordlessly and then went back to his work. Merlin didn't move. He felt guilty for speaking that way to a man who had cared for him ever since he came to Camelot. "I'm sorry." he said and then once again turned to leave.

"Merlin." He turned back to see Gaius looking at him. "It's alright. If something is bothering you, you can tell me."

The warlock sighed and went and sat down. "It's like this. I saw Jasmina sneak out of the castle last night and I followed her."

Gaius quit what he was doing, he was most interested in what Merlin had to say. "And you learned something unpleasant?"

"Well," said Merlin uncertain where to begin. "I found that out that her really name is not Jasmina, but Naomi." So, Merlin told him everything he had seen and heard.

Gaius was no less shocked than Merlin had been. "Gwen's mother?" Merlin nodded. "I can hardly believe it."

"Had you never met her before?" asked Merlin. The old man shook his head.

"I only met Gwen when she came to the castle to be Morgana's maid. By that time, Gwen believed her mother to be dead."

"What should I do Gaius?" asked Merlin. It was something that he had been agonizing over since the previous night. He already had a pretty good guess what Gaius would say, but he was afraid to do it.

"If I were you, I'd tell Gwen the truth." Merlin sighed. So much for hoping that it would be something more simple.

"You're right. I just wish there was another way." Gaius smiled at him encouragingly.

Without another word, Merlin left the room and went off in search of Gwen. She was usually at the castle at this time helping in the kitchen, but Merlin couldn't find her anywhere. He even ran to her house to see if she was still home. She wasn't.

He finally had to ask if anyone had seen her and then was told that she had been sent off on an errand and should be back in an hour or two. _Great,_ thought Merlin. He hated putting this off but it was not to be helped. Plus, he was already late for Arthur. Again.

"Say," said the servant who told Merlin about Gwen, "did you hear the news?" Without giving Merlin a chance to reply, the woman continued, "Apparently, that woman that came the night before last? What was her name? Oh, yes, Jasmina! Well," here she dropped her voice into a conspiratorial whisper, "she's really in league with that man Alvarr. One of the guards claims he saw with him last night. The king had her arrested this morning and thrown in the dungeons."

The woman walked off, not noticing Merlin's look of horror and fear. If she had been seen with Alvarr, that would mean that she would be executed as a traitor! There was only one person that could convice the king otherwise. _Arthur._

Merlin ran to Arthur's room where the prince was apparently still waiting for him. In actuality, Arthur hadn't been paying much attention to the time and had not noticed that Merlin was late. He had been preoccupied with seeing the pretty face of Gwen in his mind.

Only when Merlin barged into the room and interrupted his thinking did Arthur realize how late it was. "Really, Merlin." he said in exasperation. "You are getting to be quite lazy. If you're not careful, I may have to fire you again."

"I am sorry, Arthur," said Merlin gasping for breathing, "but there is something very important I have to tell you."

"Oh, really?" said Arthur who was not in the least bit interested in whatever Merlin might find to be important. "Well, it will have to wait. You are dreadfully behind on chores, Merlin. My armor needs polishing as usual, and then my room needs cleaning, and my-"

"No, it cannot wait!" snapped Merlin impatiently. Arthur stared at him in disbelief. This was the first time that he could ever recall anyone daring to interrupt him, and in that tone! "How dare..."

"Arthur," said Merlin desperately interrupting again, "it is about that woman. Jasmina. I found out why she looks familiar."

Arthur wouldn't have admitted to anyone, least of all to Merlin, but his servant had now caught his attention. "Did you?" he asked, pretending he wasn't curious to know.

"Yes," said Merlin, "she's..." he took a deep breath, sure that what she was about to say would send Arthur into shock. "She's Gwen's mother."

Arthur who had just sat down on his bed at that very moment, fell to the floor. He quickly got to his feet and stared at Merlin. It was clear that this was not what he had expected. "Gwen's mother?"

Merlin nodded. "It all make sense now. Think about it, Arthur! Gwen is a younger version of her mother. They look the same. They even have the same smile!"

Arthur couldn't deny the truth of what Merlin was saying, but he still couldn't believe it. "But...how...how did you figure that out?"

Merlin explained Gaius's suspicions and then he told him all about last night. "And now," said Merlin, "I was going to tell Gwen, but she's out on an errand, and I've just learned that a guard had seen with Alvarr as well, and your father's had her arrested! You know what means, Arthur. We'll be executed for treason! You have to talk to him."

Arthur nodded. "I will at once." He had long ago learned that Merlin would never had made something like this up. Not only was this the right thing to do, but the woman was the mother of the love of his life! Darling Gwen had already lost one parent and she might soon lose another. _Not if I can help it,_ thought Arthur with grim determination.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gwen hurried through the busy streets of Camelot. She had just finished her errand and now she needed to get to work on some of her chores. It was getting well into the afternoon and she had a lot to accomplish.

As she entered the castle, the halls seemed unusually empty. _Where is everyone,_ she wondered. As she approached the throne room she heard voices raised as if in an argument.

"...will take place tomorrow morning, and that is final!" Gwen recognized the king's voice. She knew she should be moving on, but her curiosity got the better of her and she stayed where she was.

"No, it is not." _Arthur?_ Gwen peaked inside the room, and sure enough saw him in the room glaring at this father. _What's going on?_

"You can't execute someone," Arthur continued coldly, "without proof." _Execute? What on earth is going on?_

Gwen could see Uther rise from his throne. "Proof!?" he shouted. "She was seen with an enemy of Camelot. How much more proof do we need?"

"At least put her on trial, Father, and hear what she has to say. Please!" The last word was said in different tone of voice, almost pleadingly.

Gwen didn't hear Uther's response. Someone just laid a hand on her shoulder, and Gwen whirled in surprise. "Merlin!"

Her friend stared at her, in his eyes she could read...what? Compassion. _For what?_ "What's going on, Merlin?"

He took a deep breath, afraid to answer. After a long moment of silence all he said was, "Come with me." He turned and she followed him.

"Where to?"

"The dungeons. There's someone I think you should see."

The last thing Naomi expected was to have visitors, especially her daughter and the servant boy Merlin. Naomi stared at them in surprise when she saw them. She had been sitting on the cold floor, but immediately stood.

She wasn't quite sure what to say to them, but Merlin spoke first. "I have a confession to make." Both Naomi and Gwen looked at him in puzzlement. "I followed you last night."

Naomi's eyes widened. She wasn't angry, just surprised. "Why? What did you hear?" Gwen looked back and forth between the two of them. What was going on?

"I followed you," said Merlin, "because I thought there was more to you then you made your self out to be. It turns out I was right. I heard what the two of you said."

Naomi nodded in Gwen's direction. "Does she know?" Merlin shook his head. "No. I haven't told her. I thought she should hear the truth from you."

What were they talking about? This whole conversation was unsettling, and Gwen wondered what she had to do with anything. Much to her dismay, Merlin said he should leave the two of them alone and left.

"Gwen," began Naomi, but then she corrected herself, "Guinevere." Gwen turned toward the older woman and smiled, trying to hide her anxiety. She waited patiently for whatever it was she was going to tell her.

"My name is not Jasmina. That was a name I chose for my own protection. My real name is Naomi, and I...I am..your mother."

Gwen nearly collapsed. Her mother? But how...? "I don't understand."

Naomi nodded. "I know this isn't easy. When you were only a small child I was kidnapped by a sorcerer by the name of Darlon. For ten years, I was his slave. Then one day, a man by the name of Alvarr killed him. At first, Alvarr was kind, but I soon saw how cruel and ambitious he was. I ran away. I wondered for years always trying to find my way home to you and your father. At last I have succeeded. But it is too late."

Gwen had remained silent through out her mother's narrative and it never once occurred to her to doubt her mother's word. "What do you mean?"

Naomi sighed. "Last night, I was on my way to see you, but Alvarr found me. He was here in Camelot. Unfortunately, Merlin was not the only one to have seen me with him. The king now believes I am a traitor and I am to be executed at dawn."

Gwen gasped. To be reunited with her mother after all this time, only to have her killed, was Fate really this cruel? She had already lost her father. "No." Gwen then broke into tears.

Naomi longed to hold her daughter, her only child, her in arms and comfort her, but that was impossible. "I know. It is hard on both of us, but I am glad that I found you. That in and of itself, is greater than any treasure."

After what seemed an eternity of arguing with his father, Arthur emerged from the throne room. After all he had said, Uther had refused to change his mind. Arthur had been angry with his father before, but not like this. This went beyond anger, this was rage.

He decided go see the prisoner for himself, to see if there was anything else he could learn from her that might save her. He was on his way to the dungeons when he spotted Merlin standing there, as if waiting for something.

"Merlin? What are..." he didn't finish what he was saying, for at that moment Gwen appeared. She had just left the dungeons and Arthur knew at once why she had been there.

There were tears in her eyes, and the sight of this, only added to the rage Arthur already felt.

When she saw Arthur, she understood what it was that he and his father had been arguing about earlier. She understood perfectly well that Arthur had been trying to save her mother's life and that he knew the truth.

She tried to smile at him as a way of saying thank you, but she only burst into tears again. Arthur put his arms around her in an embrace. Merlin discreetly left them alone.

"I am so sorry, Guinevere." Arthur's voice was gentle and so full of tenderness. "I promise I will do everything I can to save her."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Night had fallen once again on Camelot. The castle's inhabitants had all gone to bed and were soon fast asleep. All but the three conspirators. Arthur, Merlin, and Gwen had gathered for a private meeting in Arthur's chambers.

They knew that they had to break Naomi out of the dungeons, but how was the question. Merlin and Arthur were of course experienced in breaking people out, but this time there was extra security. Uther was afraid that Alvarr and his followers might sneak into the castle and free her, but it was not Alvarr Uther should be worried about. It was those that were already in the castle.

A silence had ascended on the three conspirators, as each became absorbed in his, and her, own thoughts. Arthur's heart was filled with dread. He knew that what he was about to do, would change his life forever. If they succeeded in freeing Naomi, what would become of Guinevere? Surely she would want to go with her mother. If that happened, he would lose her, possibly forever. That was something he couldn't bear to happen. Yet, he had promised Guinevere that he would free her mother, and he must keep that promise, even if it meant losing the love of his life.

Gwen had not thought about the consequences of the rescue. All she could think about was getting her mother out of the dungeons and out of Camelot. She did not realize that she would be forced to make a choice between a parent she barely knew and the man she loved more than anything else. If she had known, she might have given up right then and there.

Merlin had jumped to the conclusion faster than Arthur and now he guessed Arthur's thoughts. He sympathized greatly with his friend, but all he could do was place a comforting hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur acknowledged the action with a friendly nod. Gwen just assumed that Merlin was bracing Arthur for what they were about to do.

Finally, the silence had become unbearable, and Arthur spoke, "You ready?" He looked at Gwen for confirmation, and she nodded. Arthur went over to his drawer and grabbed four cloaks. He gave one to Merlin and another to Gwen. The third he put on himself and the fourth he just held. "Let's go."

Soundlessly the three made their way down to the dungeons. The place was swarming with soldiers, just as they had anticipated. Arthur gave the go ahead nod to Gwen. She pulled the hood over her head, and approached the nearest guard.

The man stiffened when he saw a dark figure whose face was hidden. He kept his weapon to the ready. "What do you want?" The words were barely out of his mouth as Arthur, who had crept up unseen with Merlin dealt him a blow to his head, and the guard collapsed. Merlin and Arthur caught him before he hit the ground and soundlessly laid him on the ground. In a like manner the guards were all disposed of.

Naomi looked up in surprise when she heard foot steps outside her cell. Greater was her surprise still when she saw who it was. "Gwen!" Then she saw the two men behind her. "Prince Arthur? Merlin? What's going on?"

"We've come to get you out, Mother." Gwen told her. Naomi's eyes widened.

"Gwen, you can't..."

"Yes, I can!" Gwen interrupted passionately. "And I will." Naomi started to protest again, but Arthur cut her off with a wave of his hand. Merlin, who had snatched the keys from one of the guards, came forward and quickly unlocked the cell door.

With Naomi in tow, they made their way out of the castle and out of the city. When they reached the outskirts of Camelot, they found a couple of horses waiting for them. Merlin had backed them earlier and left them there.

He reached in his bag and handed Naomi a letter. "You are to go to Elador." he explained. "Ask for Hunith, she's my mother. Give her this letter. It explains everything." Naomi nodded and heartily thanked Arthur and Merlin for all that they had done. "Come, Gwen."

Gwen suddenly realized what that implied. She turned to face Arthur and saw a sadness there that clearly showed he knew this might happen all along. Her heart broke. Could she really leave Arthur behind? If she didn't, then her mother would be alone.

Naomi had already started mounting one of the horses and was oblivious to the anguish and indecision her daughter was suffering from. Merlin, sensing what was a foot, distracted her with instructions on how to reach Elador.

"Arthur?" Gwen whispered, tears running unbidden down her face. Arthur wrapped his arms around her tightly. He kissed her check and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I cannot say that I want you to go, for that would be far from the truth. I want you stay with all my heart, but she is your mother and she needs you. I will not say more. I cannot force your hand."

Gwen nodded. How could she have not seen this coming? It was so obvious, yet she had been blind to what was staring her in the face. She knew she should go with her mother for it was the right thing to do, but she wanted to stay. If she left, she may never see Arthur again.

She knew the chances of marrying him were very slim, but to live without him altogether? The thought was unbearable. Yet, she had to leave. They both knew it.

"Gwen." Naomi called. Gwen and Arthur released each other. "I love you." she whispered, before she went and joined her mother.

Arthur and Merlin watched them leave. Every second that took Gwen farther away from him, only added to his pain. Merlin just stood there not saying anything. He knew better than to trying to comfort Arthur for it would only make things worse. When they were at last out of sight, Arthur and Merlin headed back to Camelot.

They arrived in time to hear the warning bell being rung and the sound of metal against metal. Camelot was under attack.


End file.
